


Changeover

by amynagata



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon-Typical Violence, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff, No Smut, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romance, Superheroes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 12:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amynagata/pseuds/amynagata
Summary: Disclaimer: This andTabloidswere my first fics in english, I need to rewrite them and make them less cringy, I'm sorry :sobs:She used to be a super-vilain, but some events (and the fact that Spider-Man beat her multiple times) made her reconsider. She decides to turn her life upside down and become a good person, and for that she needs the help of her all-time nemesis. Except he really doesn’t expect that.Spoilers?► This takes place after Homecoming, but there are no spoilers.





	Changeover

Queens. Cringing from the sunlight hitting her eyes, she put her sunglasses on as her travel companions got out of the bus behind her. _Man_, she had forgotten how irritating and noisy Long Island was.

Throwing her old backpack on her shoulder, she started walking out of the station, ignoring the fact that she had nowhere to go and nothing but time to spend. She just… had… to wait. Maybe she’d stop by that cool shawarma place she used to love, in the poor neighborhood, the one with the cute asian waiter. So many asian guys in that area of New York. She remembered having kind of a thing for them before everything went to shit.

“**Hey. I’m starving, can I get a falafel? And the wi-fi password?**” she asked, stopping by the counter. The japanese guy still worked there and showed her a table in the back of the restaurant. She declined and asked to sit near the window: in case some trouble happened outside, she wanted to witness it. After all, that was precisely what she was hoping for.

Eating her falafel with delight, she eyed the street while cogitating.

She had to admit that life as a good person had been way easier, even if she had considerably more money as an evil mastermind. But she was now less stressed, she took the time to appreciate stuff, and didn’t use violence anymore… which spared her body from uncomfortable bruising. She even had Facebook.

She spent the rest of the afternoon nonchalantly checking it while waiting for something to happen. The night started falling, and the asian cutie was coming towards her to announce they were closing… But finally…!

_Action._

Screaming tires echoed against the buildings and a car came rushing on the asphalt. A few seconds later, it was followed by a man screaming his guts out.

“**Car robbery, yes!**” she unwittingly exclaimed before pulling a ten dollar bill out of her pocket and slamming it on the table. Rushing out, she followed the stolen car and his poor owner around the corner. _Please please please come to that guy’s rescue_, she wished in her head, passing said “guy” who abandoned the pursuit. She kept on running for a few more minutes, checking up behind her shoulder every once in a while. _He_ didn’t come, though.

Pretty pissed, as well as exhausted, she cursed at the thief running the red light and causing chaos at the crossroad, and finally stopped her race. Then she cursed again at the missing vigilante. 

“**And you call yourself a superhero…**” she mumbled passive-agressively under her breath. 

To be honest, he could have totally shown in the next five minutes… but she wasn’t honest; and she was kind of impatient. As usual, the “nice” approach took forever: change of plan, then. If one thief wasn’t enough to catch his attention, maybe two would. In the blink of an eye, she had broken into a green Nissan Versa—a car she wouldn’t even have touched a year ago, noblesse oblige—and followed the tracks left by the previous dumbass, wreaking as much havoc that she could.

As she bumped into multiple obstacles, her old injuries woke up; but she kept going nonetheless, feeling the adrenaline rushing in her blood just like she used to. _Damn I missed that_. She was probably enjoying this a little too much, so much that she had nearly forgotten about who she was trying to lure… so when his head popped in front off the windshield, surprise made her scream!

Losing control of the car, she went up the sidewalk, then crashed into the nearest building. 

Thank god that dump’s airbags were still functional. In a groan, she tried pushing against the safety device to make it deflate, but that didn’t work, and made it even harder to keep her calm. First time she was in a car accident in. her. entire. life. 

“**Seriously, where did you get your license?**” the Spider-Man joked, waiting for the criminal to get out.

“**You obviously didn’t recognize me,**” she grumbled while she opened the door and tried to slip out. “**Otherwise you wouldn’t be grinning under… that… stupid… mask!**” she finally fell out in a squeak.

By reflex he tried reaching out to help, but she pushed him away and proudly stood up all by herself, getting her hair out of her face so he could finally see it. The robotic eyes on his suit widened like his real eyes did under it: a quarter of second later, her arms were covered in spider webs and stuck on the smocking garbage car she stole.

“**Oh come on!**” she loudly sighed, slightly disgusted. “**I don’t even want to know how you do that.**”

“**I thought I told you to stay away from my neighbordhood.**”

Before she could explain, she realized the smoke coming out of the car was darkening a lot, and gained density. _It’s gonna burn!_ she quickly thought. Luckily, she managed to slip out of her jacket, leaving it jammed over the bodywork. Not wanting to let her get away, but not very fond of letting people become human torches either, the Spider-Man rapidly shot new webs around your wrists and pulled the thieve out of the fire, towards him, receiving her against his chest in a grunt. She pushed him away again, but was now in handcuffs. In _webcuffs_?

“**Great, that was my favorite jacket**,” she mumbled, watching the flames eat it. "**My only jacket.**”

“**They’ll give you a new one in jail. Bright orange. You’ll love it.**” he laughed, conscientiously wrapping more of his accursed web fluid around her wrists.

“**I served my time,**” she retorted and slapped his hands the best she could, despite the hindrance. Tilting her head in the direction of the crashed car, she added: “**I only did _that _to get you here.**”

“**Why would you need to talk to me so bad that you nearly killed fifty people?**” Peter asked, apparently skeptical and not amused anymore.

Around them the street started filling up again: people who escaped in fear of getting run over were coming back to see what was going on; she could hear the nearest ones chatting._ Isn’t that Mulligan’s kid? … What's her name again...? _Mentions of her father made her cringe and she lowered her head, so her short hair kind of hid her face. Checking out the crowd, she suddenly wasn’t so eager to swallow her pride and apologize to her nemesis for every evil thing she did. To be fair, she shouldn’t even have to apologize for that, she wasn’t herself at the time.

“**You’re the only good person I know,**” she simply responded, lifting her head up again, but still avoiding his gaze.

Yet nothing could have been more true. There were literally no one trustworthy in her entourage, since she came from a secluded family. The Mulligans were dedicated to hurting everyone including themselves… as long as it made money. She had been raised to follow that path, and to obey her father’s orders. The most ridiculous thing was that she didn’t even understand how brainwashed she was before she was forcefully separated from them. In prison.

Suddenly, whaling sirens resonated… and the cops were certainly not coming for the first thief. Apparently everyone had forgotten about that one.

“**Look, just keep me restrained but you have to hear me out**,” she begged, running out of time. “**Please. I can’t go back th—**”

“**Okay**,” he cut, having apparently taken a decision that involved her not getting arrested yet.

She would never know if her words had their impact, or if his spider-sense made an early apparition, but at that moment all she cared about was to get out of here. Hopefully, he took care of that: he pulled on the web she was attached to and roughly caught her. Then, he aimed for the roof and climbed the building in a hurry.

Not familiar with that kind of heights, she fought her latent vertigo and tried to forget how scared she was by concentrating on the Spider-Man’s heartbeat. Her own heart was beating nearly as fast.

When the policemen arrived at the scene, you were both gone, leaving behind a burned carcass and a few witnesses.


End file.
